starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Erah'lien/Discombobulation
The purple Twi'lek makes her way out into the spaceport, one hand holding a datapad. With her comes a pair of Twi'lek guards of sort, given how armed they are and how much they watch the woman. The datapad is lifted in front of her, and Erah'lien reads the screen briefly before handing it off to one of the two men accompanying her. "It's almost time," she says simply. Hands drop and link behind her as she waits, eyes scanning over the spaceport curiously. Once the Raven's Wing has touched down on one of the many landing pads and the boarding ramp extends to touch the ground, Abbot makes his way out of the entry door and down the ramp, stopping only when his feet touch upon solid ground. Then, green eyes shift to left, then the right and he gives an almost approving bob of his head. "Yep, this is where I need to be. Gotta be some Twi'lek's around here." Speaking of Twi'lek's, the man appears to be carrying some form of hat in his right hand, one that seems to resemble the top portion of a Twi'lek's head, for it has two lekku coming out of the top. It doesn't take long before the group of Twi'lek's that comprises Erah and her guards are noticed and a mere second later, he's lifting his free hand as he looks over to Maggy, "See! Twi'leks. Come on, dear. No time to spare. Questions to be asked. Answers to find." Following Abbot down the ramp, Maggy half smiles once, "Of course it is where you are supposed to be. Haven't I told you that I am a good pilot?" Without waiting for an answer, the smile grows and she nods once, "I am." His comment on the nearness of the Twi'lek contingent draws her attention and she turns a glance their way. The smile warms further and she nods, "Indeed. Twi'leks." Stepping a bit more briskly, she links arms with the taller man and heads that way, "Let's not keep them waiting, then, dear. Answers hate that. Not to mention Twi'leks." The fact that Erah isn't entirely certain who she's looking for does put a slight damper on things. The woman's golden eyes travel around the spaceport quietly, examining the people that move... and inevitably catching sight of the man with a Twi'lek hat. Uncertain whether to be insulted or just mildly disturbed, an eyebrow arches on her features and she just stares at Abbot and Maggy, completely at a loss for words for a moment. "You have got to be kidding me," she murmurs quietly, watching them. Yes it seems to be a day for characters, a Silver haired. Jet skinned near human also moves amid the throng of people moving out of the spaceport. As usual his hands thrust into the pockets of his long coat and a pair of glareshades sheilding his eyes from view. For a moment, a brief one. He thinks he spies the person he is here to see. With this in mind, he now angles for that direction. There's a quick turn of his head in Maggy's direction and Abbot gives a firm nod, "So true, so true!" When his arm is claimed by hers, he begins that trek in the direction of Erah and it's only as he begins to near the group that he withdraws his arm from Maggy's, "One second. Secret sign and all that!" That said, the man takes a moment to place the hat on his head and then takes a mere second to wrap the Lekku around his neck as some Twi'lek have taken to doing. Then, there's a couple more steps in Erah's direction and he lifts his hands in a flurry of patterns, perhaps it's that secret sign he just told Maggy about. "Hi! I'm Sebastian Abbot! Honorary Twi'lek from the Galactic Foundation of Twi'lek Peace and Prosperity." A pause and a breath, "I'm looking for the Twi'lek Maffi. You see, rumor has reached me through the Foundation that they are looking to hire bodyguards and I think I'd be perfect for the job!" Another breath. "So, whadda say? Sign me up? Can't turn down a fellow Twi'lek now, can ya?" Releasing Abbot's arm when he tugs away, Maggie fades a little to the left. She crosses her arms in front of her, hands rather overtly near her hips. That she is not apparently wearing blasters at the moment does nothing to minimize the casual confidence the woman exudes. As Abbot goes into his routine, Maggy lifts her gaze from him to look at Erah, her companions and then the surroundings. Anyone taking specific note is given a once-over and set to memory. After a moment or two, she clears her throat, smiles at Abbot and stage-whispers, "Oh, dear? Don't forget the password. Remember? You have to say that phrase." Her smile is bright, cheerful and warm. Oh great. The crazy guy is coming towards her. WITH THE HAT ON. Her eyes narrow slightly as she stares at him, annoyance beginning to ease into her features. The handsigns are watched, but she simply shakes her head slowly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, who you are, or what idiot sent you," she begins, hands unclasping to fold over her chest. "But I will tell you right now that if you want Twi'lek to like you, you'd better take that hat off. It's a mockery." Brows pinch together as she continues. "What makes you think I know anything about the Twi'lek Maffi? And you'll have to excuse me, but you certainly don't look like a bodyguard. And you are -not- Twi'lek." Password? Eyes flicker briefly to Maggy and the woman is peered at before Erah's eyes return to Abbot. Tahn decends into the small gathering sea of randomness, his silver hair flowing around his shoulders as what appears to be a small gathering has begun. The man with the hat is noted and it brings a grin to his face. "Hey...neat hat...I think I saw something like it on New Kala..during a cultural festival." he remarks and finally comes into orbit or Erah and her body guards. "You setting up a festival Erah'lien?" he ask in a interested tone. A brief nod is offered to the sober escorts and then a raised hand to his temple and taps a finger off of it to the couple. "Hello." Eyes snap over in the direction of Maggy and for a moment, Abbot looks almost crestfallen, "Password. Oh bloody bantha's. The password! I forgot to memorize it! Oh no! Oh no!" He looks back to Erah'lien and then peers at her for a moment, "But ... but ... I'm an Honorary Twi'lek! How could it be a mockery!?" The man frowns for a moment before stomping his left foot, "Right! Holoprojectors. I knew that Twi'lek tailor installed them for a reason!" Then, the fingers of his right hand snap and his skin turns .. purple. "There! That's better, isn't it? Much more Twi'lek-ish .." He looks to Maggy, "Is that a word? Twi'lek-ish? If not, remind me to petition to have it added to the Galactic Standard Dictionary." Then, it's back to Erah'lieh again, "As to looking like a bodyguard, looks can be deceiving. I'm telling ya!" Oh, a newcomer! Abbot snaps his head in the direction of Tahn, only to mutter an 'Ow' at the speed in which he did it, "Hi! Nope! No festival! I'm joining the Twi'lek Maffi! Little busy!" Eyes flitter back to Erah'lien and then to a guard, "Have him try to hit me. I'll show ya how good I am!" With that said, he lifts his hands in front of him, fists clenched like a boxer. A semi-normal person might leave it at that, but Abbot goes one step further in so much as he begins to bob and weave from side to side, as if avoiding imaginary blows. At Erah's reply, Maggie's brow lifts just a little and she shakes her head slightly, "Wrong one, babe?" Though her attention is focused on Erah, her words are clearly aimed at Abbot. "Such a shame..." Slowly, her gaze focuses on Tahn and she inclines her head slightly, "Hello." Then, her attention returns to the gathering, "You didn't memorize it? Horrors. Whatever will I do with you, dear?" Her sigh is dramatic, the long suffering air clearly over the top. "It is..." And here she spouts off a longish string of syllables that sound vaguely Twi'lek-ish. Maybe. To an untrained ear. When Abbot goes into his stance, she nods; the smile returning. Once more, Erah and her compantions are fixed with a smile, "Oh, do. It would be good for him." Though which 'him' she refers to is left obscure. "No," Erah tells Tahn flatly, gaze turning to him briefly. "There is no festival." She turns her eyes back to Abbot and stares at him, giving him a 'you're insane' look. "You are no-" Her words are cut off as the holoprojector kicks in and she blinks a few times, staring at the newly-purpled man. With a hat. And now he's bobbing. "What is -wrong- with you?!" she sputters, shaking her head at him in disbelief. "Even if you -were- to join the Maffi, you have absolutely no concept of subtlety." Eyes look him over and she takes a step back. "Please don't tell me you're wasting my time, because I'm not here for entertainment. I have things to -do-." The bizarre Twi'lek-sounding syllables get a perplexed and blank look from Erah as she peers at Maggy. One hand lifts, fingers flicking towards Abbot in a silent motion for the guard to step forward. "Get rid of him, will you?" The guard steps forward, pushing up his sleeves to take care of the Twi'lek wannabe. Tahn does his level best to keep a straight face, but seems unable to restrain something that sounds like a cough-gurgle snort. Quickly raises a hand in an apologetic gesture. "Pardon..plasma fumes...terrbly allergic." he waves at Erah and chuckles. "Relax Erah...even if anyone overhead this...its common knolwedge that your affiliations are often confused...based on you being Twi'lek alone." he admits to her. "Street tussles only attract attention...no?" though the huge smile of amusement on his face cannot be concealed. A quick looking to Maggy and Abbot gives a quick shrug in between a bob .. or was it a weave .. it's hard to tell what the man is doing. Then, he's looking back to Erah'lien and then to Tahn, "No street tussle! Test! I knew there'd be a test. Always a test to join something like the Twi'lek Maffi! Appropriate, too!" A quick look to the Guard and then to Erah and then back again, "Alright. Stop wasting everyone's time, you .. guard you! Ya, take that!" Bob. Weave. Bob. Weave. Somehow, he remembers to keep his fists raised up in a 'defensive' posture, "Gimma your best shot! I'll dodge so fast you'd like I have a hyperdrive attached to my backside!" Pause. "No comment's required, Maggy! Thanks!" Maggy's gaze narrows as the guard is summoned to the fore. She clears her throat as though to comment, when Abbot's admonission makes it's way to her frontal lobe. Or, at least to her conscious attention, where ever that is located cerebrally. "I would never. Ever. Unless I did, of course." Her smile tightens, then warms and she turns on her heel, "Excuse me. I need to make things ready for our guest." A brief pause as she glances back to wave to Erah, Tahn and the guards. "Guests. Or whatever. See you all. Nice to have met you." Then, her gait is quick, relaxed and easy. Up the ramp she goes and into the ship. "You haven't seen a street tussle," Erah tells Tahn, though her eyes are focused on her guard at the bobbing man. "Not with me, anyway. This isn't a tussle. As for myself... well, I'm not terribly concerned. I've long since given up trying terribly hard to hide my occupa-" The Twi'lek stops speaking for a moment, blinking a few times as her eyes shift around the spaceport, seeking... something. "Occupation. There's little point. And given how many people actually seek Maffi assistance these days, it works well." Roaming eves finally settle on Abbot again, watching the upcoming fight. The guard stares at the bobbing man with a somewhat amused expression, watching the patterns of his movements before his hand balls into a fist, the punch flying towards his face with the intent of knocking the man flat and being done with it. Tahn lifts his hands palms upwards as if relenting. "As you wish...I did come to see you." he pause catches his attention and her glance around the port. Brings a raised brow over his right eye. "Though I admit...I wasnt exspecting quite a demonstration of skill and propriety?" that said, he stands back and lets the two duel to their hearts content. "But rumor reached me that you were planning on looking for someones wife and their kids?" "Excellent! I shall pass this test that the Twi'lek gods have bestowed upon me!" Bob. Weave. Bob. Weave. Then, the guard's readying himself and when the fist comes flying towards his face, Abbot moves almost a touch too quickly, easily avoiding the punch and using his momentum to angle himself towards Erah'lien. With a quick extension of his arm, he presses a single finger into her arm, "Poke! Did I pass!? Huh? Did I!?" Eyes flit back and forth between the guards, though he does cast a look in Tahn's direction, "Careful! Don't disturb the testing! I hear bad things happen to those who disturb tests!" The upcoming fight is watched... until Tahn's question reaches her. Erah blinks and looks over to him, a somewhat surprised expression on her face. "I'm looking for what now? I've been on Corellia. Met some guy who apparently has five kids, bu-" The poke causes her to yelp and jump in surprise, turning to stare at him. For a beat, she doesn't move, eyes unfocusing for only a moment before refocusing on Abbot. This time, though, she doesn't give any kind of speech or counterwords. Instead, one hand comes up to grab Abbot's throat, eyes narrowing. "No," she says lowly, finally responding to his question of whether he passed. Tahn raises a hand in point. "He did just get past your bodyguard and your second one..." he smiles at that, it was a nice bit of bait and switch. "You cant be angry for him demonstrating his abilities...you obliged him by sending your man in...who didnt catch what he was up to." there is still amusement in his voice. "But like I said...its a rumor. Something I have a vested interest in if its true." No more bobbing and weaving for Abbot, for he quickly finds his throat ensnared by Erah's hand. "ACK! Sputter! Cough!" Yes, he actually says the words, rather then doing the actions, "What .. what are you .. OH! Another test! Happy to oblige." With that said, the man begins to move with a certain swiftness and ease that comes with what could only be considered as years of experience. His arm lifts, hand latching onto her wrist and with the quickest of movements, he's breaking free from her grasp before simply flipping her to the ground to land on her back. Then, before the guards have a chance to stop him, he moves to sit on her stomach. "PASS! See, told ya! I'm quicker then a Phoenix rising over the sun .. or was it the moon? Hmm. Either way, I think you know what I mean!" Fingers wrap snugly around the man's throat once they connect. Tahn gets a sideways glance and she eyes him. "Rumors are rumors. Right now I need to deal with -this- situation." Eyes snap back to Abbot as his hand comes up to grasp her wrist and a yelp is audible before she hits the ground with a grunt. It takes her a few moments to orient herself as she figures out she's on the ground... with him sitting on her stomach. The guards move in to grab Abbot, but Erah's hands come up to stop them. "NO!" Abbot gets a somewhat confused look, head tilting slightly as she stares at him, her facial expression shifting from angry to perplexed. "Which is it? The sun or the moon?" The guards don't look too happy about being called off either, and they stand at the ready, simply glaring at the man sitting on their ward. Tahn breaks out laughing now and applaudes the mans move. "Excellent...Moon...sun who cares...I bet you saw stars on that one." he looks at the bodyguards. "Fast one isnt he...so uh Erah'lien....is the uh...situation dealt with or on going?" he snickers at her and the whole image of the man sitting on her stomach so casually. "Ya know...like that, your figure is rather enticing...kinda pushes up your torso a little and does this nifty shape to your hips and thighs..." he raises a hand to his chin as if musing on this. "I kinda like it." he says flatly. "Oh dear. Which is it ... which is it .." Tahn's words draw Abbot's attention for a moment as he gives a slight shake of his head, "Matters! It does!" Remaining perched on the woman's stomach, the man feigns a moment of thought before literally jumping off of her. "Ah ha! Sun! It was the sun!" Fingers snap and his color returns to normal before he looks back to Tahn, eyes narrowing slightly, "Sorry. You're not an honorary Twi'lek. No admiring shape and physique. If you want, I can give you the holobox address for the Galactic Foundation of Twi'lek Peace and Prosperity so that you might submit your application? Doesn't take long to get a response as they really are not all that picky about who they accept!" "It matters," Erah tells Tahn, eyeing him briefly and looking back up to Abbot as he thinks. The jump off of her stomach causes another grunt to sound from her as the pressure is suddenly gone. Perhaps strangely, Erah doesn't move for a few moments once she's freed. "Not possible," she mutters quietly before pushing herself up onto her feet and glaring at Tahn. "It's dealt with. And admire the figure all you want, but if you touch it, I'll throw you into a wall. Or off a cliff. I'm not sure which yet." Hands smooth out her clothing and straighten it properly, brushing the dust off. Eyes return to Abbot and she exhales slowly, trying to keep the shock off of her face, and failing just a little. "So... Maffi membership?" Tahn smirks at the man and shakes his head. "Zhao Brotherhood is the best you can make friend." he assures the man with a smile and raises a brow at the threat of wall of cliff. "Touching Twi'lek...most of them anyway...I would rather be slammed into a wall of cliff." he assures her and simply stands there to see where she goes with this. "Ooh! VOTE! I vote wall! SQUISH!" Maybe the fight set something loose in Abbot's head. Or, maybe things were already loose. Either way, he looks back over in the direction of Erah and his eyes almost light up, "Maffi Membership! Yay! I'm touched. You must be the boss. Bosses always have guards. Though, yours are pretty useless. Don't worry though, I'll protect you." With a quick gesture in the one who failed to punch him, Abbot offers a beaming smile, "That one can go. Useless. I'm telling ya. Useless." Then, he's turning back towards his ship, "Need to tell Maggy. I'll start tomorrow. Send you my contact details. Bank account too. Pay is good. I work cheap. Provide my own gear. Thanks!" "No vote," Erah tells Abbot with a squint. "And no, I'm not -the- boss. I'm... influential. That's why I have guards. And yes, I suppose against someone such as yourself, they are rather useless." Lips purse briefly and she exhales slowly, nodding. "Send me the information you need. And I'll make sure you receive an encrypted frequency that I can be reached at." Attention turns back to Tahn and she lifts one hand to run over her head. "Well then don't touch me. Simple." Tahn tilts his head to the side and smiles. "Now I remember one of the things I disliked about the Maffi...no humor and always so terribly dramatic and threatening." he comments and offers a nod to the man. "Well done...watch your fingers when you go in...they like to take them when displeased." that said he turns back to her. "Now about this rumor?" Category:Logs Category:RP Logs